


The Fairy Tale's Over

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Monsters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: There was nothing left to save.One by one, they all got lost, lost in death, in imprisonment, in betrayal.And when he had felt a part of what they had born again, it had all ended once again.





	The Fairy Tale's Over

**_Sleep of the Monster_ **

He couldn’t be sad.

But he didn’t know what was happening to him.

He felt like a sort of rage mounting in him, massacring slowly all his tiredness, with the approaching of the full moon.

And then… nothing. As if he went to sleep, to wake up naked, defenceless and covered in bruises, under his mother’s suffering eyes.

He would’ve remembered forever the day he found out he wasn’t sleeping. That he was perfectly awake, but that he wasn’t himself.

That he wasn’t going to be himself ever again.

And so he spent his days, regretting a childhood ended too soon.

 

**_Rationality of the Monster_ **

A dog, a stag and a mouse.

It seemed like he was in a fairy tale.

In one of those ancient tales, not much suited for children, the ones where the monster, in some way, always managed to survive, while those around him perished.

The monster, he knew, was him. He would’ve liked to yell to his friends to run, to escape, to speak all his sadness and his rage for their fate, which didn’t seem rosy.

And yet he kept quiet.

He was bloody selfish of him, but he wasn’t going to give up on the all new feeling of not being alone.

 

**_The Survival of the Monster_ **

There was nothing left to save.

One by one, they all got lost, lost in death, in imprisonment, in betrayal.

And when he had felt a part of what they had born again, it had all ended once again.

He couldn’t think about anything.

Only to his infinite desolation, to the melancholy of memory, the thought of being left alone to carry the banner of the Marauders, and he felt so unworthy of it.

The fairy tale was over, leaving behind it a wake of bitterness impossible to defeat.

The monster always won, in the end.

He won, and he was alone.

It was his destiny.

 

**_The Fear of the Monster_ **

He leant his head on the window, closing his eyes for the sudden cold.

He had never felt less of a man during his entire life.

A man who had abandoned the woman he loved, a man who had abandoned a child yet to be born.

He hadn’t managed to shield himself with that fake self-righteousness he used to enjoy so much, that constant desire to do the right thing.

And he had run away, like the coward he had always felt he was.

He felt pervaded by a deep melancholy, clue to his defeat.

Destined to be alone, because that’s what he deserved.

 

**_The Death of the Monster_ **

_Finally, you’re dead._

His last thought went to the animal he had hidden inside for so many years, that was finally defeated.

He had paid that victory with his own life, and yet he died at peace, that which had been unknown to him for a good part of his existence.

He felt sorry for that world where he couldn’t have kept walking as a man, finally free of his ghosts, and yet in his last moments a smile stained his face.

He would’ve died, but he would’ve done so with a soul and body finally cleansed.

At the end of it all, he would’ve actually rested in peace.


End file.
